Dusk Barabbas latro
"You REALLY think that you can get out of here Alive? I think you will, but you will never be the same anymore!" Dusk Barabbas Latro '''Is an antagonist Within SI "Opacare Anima". He is considered the Top Criminal of the game and labeled "Highly Dangerous". Those who fight him will come out defenseless Personality and History Dusk is considered to be one Twisted person. Using whatever he can to defeat, Dement and on occasion mentally torture his opponents. He wasn't like this however. He was just one calm person (Zora's Level of seriousness) and used his former ability.Rusted Staff. One day, while he was being assulted by Reds, one with the ability to manipulate energy (Though not as much as Stno. The red can only make a blade). He fought valiantly but lost his rusted staff. Once he grabbed the Energy bladed red by the throat, he unknowingly activated the feared ability. Dusk Reaper. He stole the energy manipulation ability from the red and the three ran off. As soon as dusk saw this. He tried to test it out on other slush fighters. He managed to steal their abilities. Dusk, Knowing what kind of power he has. Goes mad with it. and Seeing the portal that the Raiders made. Gone inside it to steal more abilities from other characters of other franchises Dusk is Intelligent and cunning. Able to break down his opponent's psyche and mentally torture them before he proceeds to steal their abilities or attack them. Shown by Reading Zora's Poem in front of him to Zora's anger. Only those with no weaknesses, no traumas or strong willpower can defeat Dusk with no trouble. He is shown to be merciful to some people and not steal their abilities, however the reason he spares them is because of conditions shown below Abilities Due to his Stealing Abilities. Dusk can use any ability that he stolen at will. '''Original Abilities "Opacare messor" ('''Steal One's memories: Dusk Reaper)-''' This is One of Dusk's Deadliest abilities and the source of his twisted nature. He pins the opponent down or restrains them. Then a red light appears between the eyes of him and the victim. Once the light disappears, he has stolen either the Victim's ability or the Victim's armor. However there are three conditions that disable him from completely stealing the victim's ability.1.) If the Victim has become one with their ability 2.) If the Victim's ability is also their life source and 3.) If the Victim's ability is embedded into their body (Anything other than exosuits or Armors). He uses ditto opacare in those cases. The downside is that he can only hold an equivalent to 30 Abilities (30 Small, 6 Medium or 3 Large ones) "Ditto opacare" ('''Copy one's Memory: Dusk Ditto)'- Dusk uses this whenever he comes across an ability that meets one of the conditions above. Dusk creates an imperfect copy of the ability (Thus the Ditto in the name). "'Opacare remissionis" (Return one's Memories: Dusk release)-''' This is capable of giving back the ability he has stolen from the ability. For the few times he is merciful he will use this Stolen Abilities Dusk Cannon '''(From Megaman X): Dusk Gains a red Arm cannon which can switch to abilities from those whom he defeated, However, It can only hold 8 (Essentialy making Dusk store up to 38 abilities at once) * '''Dusk Plasma (From Megaman X) * Dusk Bubble '''(From Spongebob Square Pants) '''Dusk Wing (From Pit of Kid Icarus): Dusk has red wings similar to angel wings. Pit originally can't fly without being granted the power of flight first. But Dusk can fly right off the bat with these Dusk Blade (From Ichigo Kurosaki): He summons a sword from thin air and can perform crazy techniques, Courtesy of the Dusk Zero Moveset Dusk Zero Moveset (From Zero of Megaman X): Stealing moves from Zero's Techniques, He is able to perform all of zero's moves with ease, but putting ALL of his moves in his Dusk Reservoir will put extra strain and will count as 1 large ability. DioDusk (From Arle of Puyo Puyo)- Dusk Doubles the power of his next Dusk Ability Dusk Stand '''(From Jostick)- Dusk summons a purple and black variation of Jostick's Stand (The Prodigy). '''Dusk Tornado (From Sonic the Hedgehog)- Dusk summons a red tornado around him. 'Dusk Swarm '-Becomes a swarm of butterflies and can control it at will Strixie's Judgment Boss Battle 1st Battle -TBA- Trivia * He is Based off Dusk Taker (Noumi Seiji's Duel Avatar) From Accel World __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki